Jolly rancher kisses (AKA TABLE SEX)
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Maka has candy. Soul wants it and what Soul wants, Soul is gonna get right? My first lemon. Read and review!


**So this is my first lemon. It's kinda based on something that actually happened to me at school one day. (The candy part, not the lemon part.) **

**Weapon and Meister: Jolly Rancher Kisses (AKA: TABLE SEX) **

"Soul, what do you want for dinner?" Maka asked, bent over to look into the fridge, a torturous sight for the extremely horny teen who was sitting atop the kitchen table. All that damn skin she was showing off in the shorts she was currently wearing was getting a bit overwhelming.

"I want you." Soul muttered very quietly, knowing that if she heard, there would be hell to pay.

She straightened, swinging the door shut with her foot. "What was that Soul?" she had something in her mouth, something that stained her tongue, teeth, and lips blue.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He replied, refraining from running his tongue over his teeth.

"You sure?" Maka inched closer. The thing that was making her mouth blue was a jolly rancher.

"I want some candy," Soul demanded like a child.

"It's the last one, sorry." She said, rolling the jolly rancher around with her tongue.

"Then give me that one."

Maka raised an eyebrow before holding the piece of candy out with her teeth. "Come and get it."

Soul grinned, hopping off the table and wrapping an arm around her waist. He drew her to him, taking the other half of the jolly rancher into his mouth. Their lips met briefly and then Maka slid it the rest of the way with her tongue. He made a face.

"What?" Maka asked, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

"I hate blue raspberry." He said spitting it out into the trash.

"What if I wanted it back?" Maka asked, rolling her eyes and trying to get away.

Soul trapped her against him. "You won't need it sweetheart."

She bit her lip, refusing to look up at him; because she was pretty sure he had a boner. Like… for real. And so, Maka Albarn, who had calmly faced kishins, demon gods, her father and the nuisance who called himself Black Star, was freaking out inside, because like Crona, she really had no idea what to do about it.

Soul picked her up and set her down on the table, taking off his jacket. He knelt to unbuckle her boots and remove her socks. Soul went for her shirt next, fumbling with the fabric almost frantically.

"No Soul. Wait." Maka said, squirming out of his grasp.

"I've waited long enough, Maka. I've tried and I've tried to ignore it, but you're just so _sexy._ Just the very sight of you is enough to set me off and it's not cool. Now sit still like a good little girl so that I wont have to punish you.

Maka's eyes widened. She was a little scared, but really excited. She needed this about as much as he did. His hands tugged her shirt off, more gently this time. Maka removed his belt, throwing it to the floor and taking off his shirt. Soul unclasped her bra, climbing carefully on top of her. He kissed her almost hesitantly, but becoming more confident as she kissed him back. His tongue parted her lips, exploring her mouth. When he drew back, he licked his lips.

"You taste good." Soul whispered in her ear.

"I thought you didn't like blue raspberry." Maka shot back.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I have way better things to do than suck on a hard piece of candy." He replied.

Maka grinned, unbuttoning his jeans and taking them off. "Unlike you, I don't have anything to do other than suck on _your_ hard piece of candy."

She took his length into her hand, pumping it fast. He groaned and she put it to her mouth and ran her tongue over it. The sensation was absolutely amazing. Soul wanted to break right inside her mouth, but it would be uncool if he came before she did. Besides, they had just started.

She slid him out and he attacked her breast eagerly. Soul licked one perk nipple, while kneading the other with a free hand. She moaned, bucking beneath him on the table. He moved his hand down, ripping off her shorts and slipping a hand into her panties. The pad of his thumb brushed across her wet sex. She wanted to scream, but resorted to a faint moan instead.

"Sooouul. Stop teasing me like this" Maka whined, almost panting now.

"Anything for you" He whispered, nipping the outer shell of her ear and slipped a finger inside her.

Maka's hips jerked off the table and she howled as he slipped in another and another until all his digits, except his thumb were inside. She ground herself into his hand, the wetness spilling between his fingers. He removed them and she moaned, watching as he out them into his mouth. Soul's eyes closed, savoring the taste of her essence. It was fucking amazing.

"Do it now Soul. I need you now." Maka said softly.

He looked down at her, his lust gone. "Are you sure? I don't want to take this away from you. It's not cool. You're supposed to save it for someone special."

She took his face into her hands. "Of course I'm sure. I love you, so take it. Take me Soul."

He grinned, lining up. Soul slammed into her, breaking her barrier hard. Maka cried out, tears running down her cheeks. He winced, wiping them away gently.

"Hey, you okay?"

She nodded and he pulled out and dove back into her. Maka gripped the sides of the table and screamed his name. The pain was harsh, but the pleasure was absolutely glorious and indescribable. Soul pounded into her, kissing her lips and swallowing her screams. They yelled out into each other's mouth, nearing their climax. Soul reached his orgasm first, spilling his hot seed into her. It burned like a fire and Maka could hold no longer. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she screeched, taking a fistful of Soul's hair and hanging on for dear life.

Exhausted, Soul collapsed against her, too worn out to worry that he might be squashing her. She was a strong girl after all. When he regained some of his strength, he removed himself from her and touched his head to hers.

"I love you," Soul breathed.

Maka's eyes fluttered closed. "Love you too Soul, but hey?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Can you get off me? I need to take a shower now."

Soul laughed, getting up and lifting her into his arms.

"Soul, what are you doing?" She asked as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He grinned. "Round two."


End file.
